Fred Weasley x reader
by Maisiewritesfanfic
Summary: You and the Weasley twins have been best friends for three years, you and Fred have been together for two. When your younger twin brothers come to Hogwarts hilarity ensues!


Fred Weasley x reader

"Y/N, and you are...?"

"Fred Weasley, my brother over there is called George. Nice to meet you."

That was three years ago, when you first entered Hogwarts and the twins were in the year above. After that you became fast friends. You loved pulling pranks and being down right annoying as much as they did. You always felt more love for Fred than George and when he asked you to be his, you couldn't of been more happy.

"Y/N!" You hear from the carriage door.

"Hiya Fred!" You answer, getting up and hugging your boyfriend.

"How do you always tell us apart?" He asks.

"My brothers, duh." You say, gesturing behind you. "When you live with twins you start to be able to tell people apart."

"Ah, the two L/N twins. Alright boys?" George says, coming through the carriage door and seating himself across from them.

"Actually," one of them starts. "It's lee and Stan." The other one says. "If you wanted to know." They say in unison.

"Boys, don't act up. Mother said I am aloud to hex both of you if you don't behave." You were the scarier of the trio.

"We're not acting up," Stan says. "We're just making." Lee starts. "A point."they say in unison.

"That's even creepier than when the Weasley's do it!" Someone says from outside the carriage.

"Hermione!" You say, running towards your friend. Hermione was one of your only friends in your year, other than Harry, Luna and Ron.

"I missed you so much, where are the boys?"

"Oh, they're in the next carriage. Harry bought all the chocolates and sweets on the trollie, AGAIN!" You laugh at her exaggeration.

"I better get back to them before they eat it all." She says, "see you at the first years sorting ceremony!"

"Bye Hermione!" You say, hugging her goodbye and taking a seat next to Fred and opposite your brothers.

"So boys, first year at Hogwarts must be exciting!" Fred asks your brothers.

"It's okay." Lee says. "Y/N's been telling us a lot."

"Yeah." Stan says. "She's been talking all about YOU!"

"Oh, it that so?" Fred smirks while you sit there embarrassed.

"Ha, noooo..." You try to cover your face, which has began to turn a very nice shade of pink.

"Don't lie!" Your brothers say in unison.

"Well, not all about you..."

"She's been saying how lovely you are..." Says lee.

"How funny you are..." Says Stan.

"How much she loves your hair..."they both say.

"Okay, that's enough boys!" You mumble.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Fred says, putting his arm around you and kissing the top of your head.

"Eww!" Lee, Stan and George say in unison.

"Shut it Weasley!" You say, giving George a threatening look.

"My brother and my best friend making out, I think I'm aloud to be weirded out." He laughs.

"That was not making out! If you like we can show you making out, I mean REALLY making out." Fred threatens.

"Watch it Weasleys, or I'm gonna go visit a certain younger brother who is quite interesting..." You say, joking.

"Never!" Fred shouts, putting both his arms round you into a tight hug.

"I am not sticking around to watch my sister be lovey dovey, I'm gonna go find some other first years." Lee says and then walks out the carriage, followed by Stan shouting "take me with you!".

"Finally!" You say. "I thought they'd never leave. Now boys, what have you got planned for this term?"

"That, Y/N, we cannot tell you!" The twins say at the same time.

"Awwww, why not?" You pout, giving Fred the best puppy eyes you can manage.

"Sorry love, we just can't. But you know us, it's gonna be epic!" Fred says, melting at your adorableness.

"Fine!" You huff, putting your feet up on the seat opposite and snuggling up to Fred. "I can't believe how tired I am! Be sure to wake me before we stop, I wanna be able to change into my robes."

After a few minutes of listening to idle conversation from the twins and the gentle rock of the train, you fall asleep curled up to Fred. George, who had moved across from where Fred was sitting, sighs. "You really love her, don't you."

"Was that ever really to question?" He says, looking lovingly down at your sleeping figure. "I just can't imagine what I would do without her. I know you feel the same, she's practically family."

"Yeah..." George says, "she's like a second sister."

The twins spend the rest of the journey talking about what pranks they're going to pull and what teachers they are going to piss off. When the train gets closer to Hogwarts, Fred shakes you gently. "Wake up love, we're almost there."

You stir and sit up slowly. "Kay, thanks. I'm gonna go change." A few minutes later you walk back into the carriage with your wand in your left/right hand and your other arm raised. "Tadaa!" You say, spinning around and showing off your robes that cling very delicately around your curves.

"Woo!" George says, clapping. "Just beautiful Y/N!"

"Haha, thanks Georgie." You walk over and hug him. "Where's my brothers and Fred?"

"Fred's gone to change, your brothers are next door fangirling over the 'boy who lived'." He laughs.

"Aw, they're not are they?!" You groan. It was eventually going to happen.

"Go see for yourself!"

You storm out of the carriage and into the next.

"So you really survived he-who-shall-not-be-named?" Your brothers say in unison. You groan again.

"Okay, boys. I think it's time to change into your robes!" You say, bustling them out. You mouth a sorry to Harry before shoving your brothers into your own carriage.

"WHAT did I say before we got on this train?!" You stand with a hand on your hip looking at your brothers.

"Don't fangirl over Harry..." They mumble, scared about what you are going to do with them.

"And WHAT did you do?"

"We fangirled over Harry..."

"That's right, you are going to pay for that, showing me up in front of my best friends! You bring shame to the L/N family!" You grab your wand and point it towards them.

"Woah, Y/N. You don't have to do anything drastic..." Lee says, terrified of his older sister.

"Not to spoil the moment or anything, but you look very sexy when you're angry." Fred grins and hugs you from behind.

You sigh and try to turn to look at him. "I'm kinda trying to look threatening to my younger brothers, d'ya mind?"

"Love, don't you think your being a bit hard on them?" He says and winks at your brothers before turning you around and pulling you into a proper hug. "Lay off them, they're just exicted because it's their first day!"

"Fine..." You mumble into his chest. Lee and Stan sigh while mouthing thank you to Fred.

"Well, I'm gonna go change." Your brothers say in unison. As they walk past to get out the door, Fred pulls them aside and whispers "Watch it, because next time I'm not gonna save you and she will hex you into next year." They gulp and whisper back "got it, thanks Fred!" before running out the door.

A/N I'm baaaack! And with a new series! Sorry for the intense lack of no post, school has evidently just started up and year 9 is quite important in England. Promising more right now! Okai y'all have a nice day! :3


End file.
